


And Maybe I Love You

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Jack has a surprise for Miranda.





	

“Honestly, Jack, I’m not twelve. I don’t see why I have to wear the blindfold.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, you’re older than you look. Big 4-0, in fact.” Jack grins as Miranda purses her lips. “So, uh, I figured I should do something nice.” She scuffs her boot on the ground. “You can take the blindfold off now.”

Miranda’s jaw drops, which is why Jack wanted her to cover her eyes. “Is that a Cision Dauntless?”

“What can I say? You’re worth it. And it turns out teaching in the classiest biotic academy in the galaxy pays pretty well.” She slips a hand down to grab Miranda by the ass. “Plus I figure you’ll look hot as hell driving it. And hey, you haven’t even seen the best part yet.”

Miranda circles the car, brow furrowed. She facepalms as she reaches the back. “Please tell me the best part isn’t the vanity plate that reads ‘RAHRAH,’ Jack.”

“Nah, cheerleader.” Jack sidles up behind Miranda and whispers up at her ear. “Best part is the back seat. Wanna help me break it in?”

“You’re incorrigible.” Miranda says, but can’t help but smile. “Get in.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know, sometimes I don't know where I get ideas for stories. This is not one of those times. Saw a gleaming white Mercedes-Benz with the RAHRAH license plate and immediately went "Welp, I know who drives that and who got it for her."
> 
> Title from the Beatles' song Drive My Car.


End file.
